everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Charming
Absoluta Cesare Decorum, stylicised Absolute Charming [she/her] is a daughter of a prince charming, destined to take on a role as a generic prince(ss) charming. Imbued with a deeply rooted god complex and a desire to dish justice at her own hands, Absolute is a power-hungry princess who wishes to rise from her relatively obscure status. Character Personality Absolute is an independent princess. She does what she likes, whenever she likes, with no one else to tell her what to do or how to speak. She is fantastic at rhetoric. She can win over a crowd with pretty words and appease them. She's so great at words that she's absolutely terrible at action. It's okay though - language is sometimes the most powerful of weapons. Absolute values certainty and constancy. She wants to know that when she does take over the throne, her status is not at risk. Due to this, she has a certain paranoia. She has a habit of making friends and getting rid of them if she deems them a threat to her reputation or self-esteem. She secretly questions if people are plotting against her or if they're not as fond of her as she hopes they are. To counteract these, her methods can be a tad... extreme and unjustified. Furthermore - and most obviously - Absolute has a god complex. She regards herself as divine-descended, she believes that she is destined for greatness and power. Everyone who works again this is working against her and she will stop at nothing to crush them. Appearance She has olive skin and green eyes. Her hair is a deep brown and her face is scattered with freckles. Slim, almost dainty, but tall in prestige. Interests, Hobbies, and Skills TBA??????? does she have these????!?! Fairytale: Prince Charming How It Goes TBA How Does Absolute come into this? Ablative is the legitimate daughter of a Roman King Charming and his wife, and is destined to inherit his throne. Currently, the throne is not associated with a destiny, though it does hold decent power in the region of Rome it rules over. TBA Opinion on Destiny Absolute does not currently know her destiny. Raven Queen went before the Ablative Absolute siblings did on Legacy Day. Parallels Regarding her destiny: *TBA Regarding her name: *Ablative and Absolute are based off the ablative absolute. **This is a Latin grammatical construct. Julius Caesar was notoriously fond of it, and it makes its way into his writing frequently. **Due to this, Ablative and Absolute are inspired by different elements of Julius Caesar, as well other things that relate to their own particular part of the phrase ‘ablative absolute’. *Absolute is born on the same day as Caesar. *Absolute is based off the political side of Julius Caesar. *Additionally, they are inspired by the concept of the Absolute in philosophy. **The “Absolute” can also be used to refer to a God, or a divine higher power. **For this reason, Absolute has a god complex. *The adjective “absolute” describes a certain independence - Absolute is self-driven. **Ironically, the Ablative Absolute originally started out as twins. This was later changed to half-sisters. *An “absolute ruler” is one with total power - Absolute is quite authoritarian. Trivia *Ablative and Absolute Charming are based off the “ablative absolute”, the Latin grammatical construct. **'Cesare' is from Cesare of the Borgia Family, whom Machiavelli's the Prince was apparently inspired by. Cesare is an Italian form of the name Caesar. Julius Caesar is clearly an inspiration for the ablative absolute, as well as a figure referenced in the story "Prince Charming". **'Decorum', her cognomen, is meant to parallel Ablative's last cognomen "Dulce". Together, they nod to Ovid's famous quote: dulce et decorum est pro patria mori, "it is sweet and noble to die for your country". Both "Dulce" (sweet) and "Decorum" (noble) can both be easily translated as "Charming". Both Ablative Absolutes are also destined to die for their story. **For more information about their names, and how that relates to their respective characters, visit the “Fairytale Trope” section of their pages. *The relationship between the half-siblings is partially inspired by another Shakespeare play - King Lear. **Ablative is the Edmund and Absolute is the Edgar. *It is suspected that she's destined to be the next Prince Absolute in the fairytale Prince Charming by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. This idea may be explored, once Zena feels more interested in tackling the story. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zena's OCs Category:Neutrals Category:Italian Category:Zena's WIPs